With an increasing emphasis on the development of smart city infrastructures, greater emphasis will be placed on the devices that can enable greater efficiencies, such as outdoor sensor devices. Sensor devices that can detect the flow and position of traffic and/or pedestrians have the potential to increase energy efficiency, since the detection and elimination of traffic jams, for example, can help reduce the use of transportation fuels. Numerous other advantages are possible in the development of smart city infrastructures. There continues to be a need for the implementation and deployment of sensor devices that are easy to maintain in the field.